around the world
by becca-star296
Summary: the summary is about three girls who find treasure and goes around the world
1. Chapter 1

**Around the world**

**Bang!,"what was that" ."Oh it will probely be sarah looking for somthing in the cupboard again! ."hey hey guies look what i found" ."What is it " ."a map,what does it look like". "anyways what should we do with it,because it does have a x on it so i think,we should go on a journey and find it." "So do we all agree that we are going on a trip to find the X,and if we do find it and it's treasure we will go around the world like a little trip." "ok" So lets get our bags out and pack them and then in the morning we will set of." "ok you to let's go to sleep we are seting of early tomorrow and we will have to get up early aswell so get to sleep." (ZzZzZzZ) "ok you to it is time toget up and set of." "ok lets get in the car and set of." "hey what shall we talk about." "how about we talk about what shall we do when we find the money." "i know,we could get a bigger house or,we could buy some new shoes and clothes and jewlery." "'s not get over board when we find the money." "so we are nearly here and here we are." "right all we need to do is to get the map out and follow the map to the treasure." "right we are nearlly here and speaking of that here we are." "right let's get digging and find that treasure." "hey! hey! rachel,jess i have found something,i think it might be the treasure." "let's see what it is." "i think it is the treasure we were looking for." "yes! it is the treasure and look how much money is in it,there is lot's in here." "so,what do we do now then." "how about we go back to the car and travel all around the world." "ok then we will." "where are we going first then." "how about Austraila then India then the United States,then Canada and then we will see where else we are going." "so we will go to Austraila first and,wait! how much money have we got to spend because we will need a lot of money to go all around the world." "hey! guies here we are and it is really really hot isn't it." "so where should we go now then because we have got all day or,wecould go and find a hotel and buck the room and then explore Austraila." "ok,ok" "right lets go and find our hotel and then buck it." "oh! look at that hotel should we go inside and take a look and if we like it we could buck it for tonight and maybe for some of tomorrow." "ok". "right guies i think we should go and get something to eat because we are really really hungry,after our journey." "oh look there is a hotel there and look,it even has a swimming pool and somewhere you can eat." "ok,let's go and get somthing to eat and buck our room for tonight." "hello my name is Rebecca and i would like to buck a room for tonight and half the day for tomorrow,if that's ok with you." "sure that is ok." "thankyou,and how much would that be." "oh only £40." "thankyou very much." "your welcome." "hey,guies i have bucked us a room for tonight and half of the day tomorrow,and it only cost's us £40." "ok let's go and see our room and unpack our bags and then go and get something to eat." "so let's go." "and her we are,and look at our room." "wow,this all cost us £40 for a whole night." "just look atit,it is beautiful and...wow look at our room's they are really big and we even have a fridge in it and a really big bathroom in it to." "so let's all choose our beds and let's get unpacked and then we will all go and get something to eat." "hey Sarah are you nearly done unpacking because,we are and we are so hungry." "sorry guies,let's go and get something to eat now because i am finished and i am hungry to." "right guies,what do you want to order." i think i am going to order a salad with jacket potatoe's,Sarah what are you going to order i think i am going to have sweet and sour chicken and rice,Rachel what are you going to order i think i am going to order the same as Sarah." "anyway what shall we order for pudding." "Rachel what do you want to order." "i think i will have the chocolate pudding with cream." "ok" "Sarah what would you like to order Sarah." "i think i am going to order vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce." "and i think i am going to order the chocolate pudding with sauce aswsell." "are you ready to order." "yes please,i am having the salad with jacket potato and sarah is having sweet and sour sauce and for pudding the chocolate pudding with sauce and racel will have the sweet and sour sauce and for pudding vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce." "thankyou for your service." "your welcome i will get your food as soon as possible." "ok" "so,do you like this hotel or what." "i love it,is there a swimming pool in this hotel because if there is i am going in it after i have eaten something to eat." "yes there is a swimming pool and it is free aswell." "i am tired,i think after i have eaten something i will go to our room and get some sleep because i am really tired." "oh look,here's our dinner and it look's great." "oh look at my dinner,it is sweet and sour chicken with rice and it look's great." "it all look's really beautiful." "oh and here is our pudding and my chocolate pudding with chocolate sauce look's really nice." "oh and my vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce look so yummy." "and my chocolate pudding with chocolate sauce look's beautiful to." "now,eat up because we are really hungry." "here is your bill for your food." "thankyou very much." "your welcome." "all of our food only cost's us £35 which is really cheap." "now i am going to our room and getting a sleep,and i am going to go to our room aswell to get my swimming costume and then going in the swimming pool."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Around the world charter two**

**"ah this is so relaxing,i could do this all day and just fall asleep." "hey Sarah i am comming in the pool with you to while Rachel is asleep in our room." "ah it so nice and warm i could fall asleep aswell." "so where are we going tomorrow in Austraila? "i think we should go to the beach and then go for a ride and then if it is really hot like today we can go and get an ice-cream from the shop." "so sarah,how does that sound than." "really good we will tell Rachel when she comes down from having a sleep." "Amber." "yes." "i think i am going to fall asleep in this warm swimming pool." "me to we might aswell go to sleep." "ok." (ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ) (splash) "hey rachel i thought you were asleep." "yes i was but i woke up and i decided to come,down in the swimming pool with you if that is ok with you." "yes sure that is ok with us." "now shall we go for a swim." "ok then." "this is so relaxing." "i know,i wish we could have a swimming pool back at our house it would be so good and that would help us relax everyday after work." "i know it would be very good if we could have a swimming pool in our house,we could have parties and everything it would be so great." "so **

**why don't we get a swimming pool then when we get back back home." "ok then but how will we affored it." "easy,we will just pay with all the money we found in the treasure chest." "ok then we will get a swimming pool but what size will we get then." "i think we should get a really bid one because they are three of us but it will take a while to build and it will be a lot of money aswell." "anyway should we get out and go and get dried and dressed and then we will go out somewhere." "ok then i am getting out now." "me to come one amber hurry up." "ok but it is really nice and warm." "amber hurry up." "ok then." "right we are all dressed and lets go for a ride." "here we are at the beach and it is really nice and sunny." "so who wants a ice-cream then" "all of us please." "ok amber what do you want i would like a chocolate ice-cream." "rachel what would you like,i would like a vanila ice-cream please." "ok and i will have a strawberry ice-cream." "ok that would be £3.50." "here you go." thankyou very much." "your welcome." "here you go rachel here is your vanila ice-cream and here you go amber your chocolate ice-cream." "thankyou very much i am going to eat it now because it looks so great." ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**"anyway where are we going on our next part of the journey then because i want to go to canada because it is so cool there." **

**"hey rachel where do you want to go then."**

**"i am not bothered aslong as we go somewhere good."**

**"ok then it is settled." **

**"sarah,amber where do you two want to go then."**

**"oh oh i know canada."**

**"sarah where do you want to got then."**

**"i would like to go to america because,it is so lovely there."**

**"right guys we need to decide where we are going to we can plan it all out where to stay."**

**"why dont we go to canada and then we will go to america."**

**"ok then i can buck a room for us all on the journey and then we will go to our hotel."**

**"hey we are here and it is so cold here i could cuddle up to you rachel and sarah."**

**"hey we will have to get used to this for two days and then we are going somewhere warm and sunny."**

**"ok then,should we go to our hotel room and settle in."**

**"ok then go a head."**

**"right we shall unpack our clothes and then we can go for something to eat."**

**"well i am finished unpacking."**

**"sarah how about you."**

**"yeh i am finished."**

**"amber are you finished unpacking yet."**

**"yes i am."**

**"ok then lets go and get something to eat then."**

**"ok order what you want then."**

**"rachel what are you having."**

**"i am having a chicken soup and then chocolate ice-cream."**

**"ok then i will have the chicken soup aswell and then have a chocolate fudge cake."**

**"amber what are you having then."**

**"um,i dont know it all looks so good."**

**"ok i have made up my mind i will have the stirfry and then chocolate ice-cream."**

**"ok then that what we shall have."**

**"thankyou for ordering."**

**"your welcome."**

**"your food will be about 10 miniutes."**

**"ok."**

**"ok then i have got an idea should we go skiing after we have finished eating."**

**"oh yeh i would love to go skiing."**

**"sarah how about you ok because i have always wanted to go sking."**

**"um excuse me here is your food."**

**"thankyou very much."**

**"your welcome."**

**"lets dig in then."**

**"that was really lovely."**

**"anyway should we go skiing then"**

**"ok i will go and get ready and wraped up warm."**

**"ok see you later then."**

**"see you rachel i am going to get ready aswell because i am finished now."**

**"ok i am finished just let me get my money out for the waiter."**

**"ok i am ready."**

**"ok lets go."**

**"now where is my trousers at."**

**"rachel here it is,i found then under a pile of clothes ready to wash."**

**"thankyou amber."**

**"your welcome."**

**"now lets go skiing because we are leaving this place tomorrow."**

**"wow! this is so fun i could do this all day long."**

**"me to it is really fun."**

**"sarah are you enjoying this? because me and rachel are."**

**"yes i am."**

**"anyway should we get back and get an early night because we are leaving early tomorrow morning."**

**"ok then."**

**"so we are going to america then?"**

**"yeh ok because you said so."**

**"ok then we should go back and we will get ready and then i can buck our room for tomorrow when we get to america."**

**"ok."**

**"ok"**

**"so i am packed what about you amber."**

**"yes i am ready."**

**"sarah how about you."**

**"yes i am ready aswell."**

**"now lets get some sleep and then we can get up early tomorrow and then we can set off to america."**

**"ok then."**

**"so if we are getting up early tomorrow i am going to sleep right now."**

**"ok i am aswell rachel so see you early tomorrow."**

**"ok well i am going to sleep now aswell."**

**(ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ)**

**"right are we allset for today then."**

**"yes we are."**

**"right lets set off then."**

**"have we got food for the journey and drinks."**

**"yes we have i have then right here in the bag."**

**"so what kind of room are we staying in then."**

**"a really nice one and it has a swimming pool in it aswell."**

**"cool."**

**"here we are....**


End file.
